


Perfect in Weakness

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters, mentions of past Georguna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: There are certain things that Lorcan can't escape.





	Perfect in Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "[The Chase Makes It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805438)," which you might enjoy reading first. Originally written for Morghen, Sinny, and Kylie.

No warnings to

h~e~e~d

& why should there

_be_ any?

You grew up with

**M_O_N_S_T_E_R_S**

so they don't

**!** scare **!** you anymore

Nothing does…

N ( ) t ( ) i ( ) g

* * *

Who would've

s-u-s-p-e-c-t-e-d

**him**?

"Loony Lovegood," he calls

No! You're not Lovegood!

Scamander _Scamander_ **S c a** **M A N** **d e r**

you're not your

m.o.t.h.e.r.

|Shove| him

|Hit| him

| Claw | him

(who's the **·** beast **·** now?)

&& establish you're

.::n_o_r_m_a_l::.

because you're not

mEnTaL

you're just

Lorcan _Lorcan_ **L_o_r_c_a_n**

**...**

right **?**

* * *

—Mayhap **—**

there's something to his

p·e·n·e·t·r·a·t·i·n·g

**gaze**

it's so… _compelling_

&& it's your h_e_a_r_t_'_s **·** favorite **·** thing about him

(no, damn it _damn it_ **D_A_M_N it** ,

you can't possibly

[l. o. v. e.] him!)

**BUGGER!**

If you weren't CrAzY before,

_surely_ he's driven you m-m-mad n_o_w

You -must- be,

because why e_l_s_e are you

c _R_ u _M_ b _L_ i _N_ g

into his (strong _sinuous_ **c_a_r_i_n_g** ) arms?

You know in your heart · of · hearts he knows you're not _her_

But it's **O_K_a_y –** because he only has eyes for "Loony Lorcan"

in actuality

**Author's Note:**

> X3 Nothing much to say except that I love both George & Lorcan. ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: I have to say, since 2011, I think I did strive to get away from fics that have the ship "based" off another—in this instance, Georgecan haunted by Georguna. :O


End file.
